Six Steps and a Fall
by Miss Pocky Lover
Summary: When people have to deal with death there are usually six steps. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance, and Hope. Six steps and a fall.


Six steps and a fall Disclaimer: I own nothing. There I said it happy?  
  
When people have to deal with death there are usually six steps. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance, and Hope. Six steps and a fall.  
  
"It's not that I'm afraid to die. I just don't want to be there when it happens."  
Woody Allen  
  
Chapter 1 Kagome's Denial  
  
Kagome staggered back. "What?"  
  
Kagome's mother kept talking to the doctor but Kagome stopped listening after she heard. The doctor had said that she was dying 'I can't die..not yet'. It had started as a visit to the doctor it was only when the doctor noticed that her heart rate was too slow had anything felt wrong. It was only two days ago that she was running around the feudal era slaying daemons and finding shards.  
  
"How much more time do I have?!" The desperation in her voice strained it. Bright tears were already running down her face and she could all but hold out a choked sob. Both the doctor and Kagome's mom jumped as if they had forgotten she was there. 'Everyone is forgetting me already? This can't be happening'  
  
"We aren't sure how long you have left but, the tests say that you only have about a month or two."  
  
"I thought I would have more time than that I don't feel that bad" Kagome said between sobs.  
  
"Your symptoms will increase over the next month or two. I'm very sorry Miss Higurashi." Kagome's mother held her closely as if afraid Kagome would die right there if she didn't. There weren't any complaints from Kagome who clung to her mother in a child-like fashion. She pushed away from her mother suddenly and got up.  
  
In a low pain stricken voice Kagome shakily managed to say "It can't be true and I don't care what any doctor says I'm fine." Kagome ran blindly through the hospital and into the parking lot 'This doesn't happen to me I was fine this morning. Two days ago I fought and killed two full daemons. I am fine!' One emotion coursed through her mind. Fear. She quickly dried her tears when she heard footsteps. Her mother and little brother had caught up with her despite the mad dash she had made to get out of that place. That place that had ended the happy life she was used to.  
  
Just pretend this never happened. Breathe. Okay say something. "Hi Souta. Were you bored?"  
  
The oblivious little boy looked up at his sister not knowing anything had changed. "Not really, I had my video games. You sure did take a while though" Kagome's mom looked at her daughter.  
  
'She's never looked at me like that before. She's looking at me like I'm glass. That makes me so mad. I'm fine, why is she listening to that stupid doctor? Doesn't she trust me to know when I'm okay?' "Sorry Souta they ran some extra tests."  
  
"Oh so are you okay and everything?"  
  
"I'm fine", Kagome said a little too forcefully to be convincing to anyone but herself.  
  
"Mom, I'm going back to the Sengoku Jidai in the morning" Kagome's mother didn't even acknowledge her request and simply unlocked the doors of the car. It hurts to be rejected or ignored by your parents Kagome ignored it the way she ignored her mortality.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kagome woke up earlier than the rest of her family like she had planned. Her bulging yellow backpack was already packed with everything she needed.  
  
Kagome crept downstairs and outside, clicking the door closed after a whispered goodbye to her family that some part of her mind knew would a final goodbye.  
  
It was only minutes later that she was sitting on the lip of the well preparing herself for time travel.  
  
"Down the rabbit hole again. Just like normal everything's perfectly normal those stupid doctors probably don't even know how to heal a paper cut.. . . I think. I mean my grades in gym are probably the best grades I have at school right now, but that might also be because there's no homework for me to miss or tests that I have to make up Jump on three", Kagome had used a jump on three method to get her down the well for the first couple of times when she still wasn't sure if it would always let her through,"One, just keep breathing. . . Two, everything's fine I've done this a million times! Why is this so different? Ok here it goes . Three.  
  
A/N OK well that's the first chapter of my first fic. Plz be nice in reviews! I'm new at this and I'm trying. 


End file.
